Wonderbolt Rainbow Crash
Wonderbolt Rainbow Crash ist die siebte Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertvierundzwanzigste der Serie. Als sich Rainbow Dashs Traum, ein Wonderbolt zu werden, erfüllt, macht sie einen schrecklichen ersten Eindruck und erhält einen entsetzlichen Spitznamen. Den sie versucht mit allen Mitteln wieder los zu werden. Inhalt Ein Traum wird wahr Scootaloo erzählt Rainbow Dash das der Rainbow Dash Fanclub zur Wonderbolts Flugshow, die im Rahmen einer Tour nach Ponyville kommt. Allerdings ist Rainbow nur Reservistin, die nur in der Show fliegen wen ein Wonderbolt nicht kann. Wahrscheinlich kommt sie nur als Sicherheitsposten zum Einsatz, mit Reservistenuniform. Das reicht Scootaloo erst mal. Da taucht Spitfire, die Anführerin der Wonderbolts auf und befördert Rainbow zur vollwertigen Wonderbolt. Reisevorbereitung Wenig Später helfen die Freunde Rainbow beim Packen und Freunden sich richtig für sie das ein Platz frei geworden ist. Darauf erzählt Rainbow das der Wonderbolt Fire Streak aufhört und nun Lehrer an der Cloudsdale Flugschule wird. Jetzt muss Rainbow aber los. Sie soll sich schon heute Nachmittag im Hauptquartier melden, den es sind nur noch zwei Tage bis Tourstart und sie muss noch die Manöver lernen. Die Freunde wünschen Rainbow viel Glück, aber sie meint das sollten sie lieber dem Rest des Teams wünschen. Den Rainbow ist der Meinung sie locker abzuhängen. Dem hält Twilight gegen das sie zwar weiß das Rainbow eine gute Fliegerin ist, aber man redet hier von den Wonderbolts und es könnte schwieriger werden als sie denkt. Rainbow gibt Twilight recht, macht sich allerdings nur Gedanken ob sie mit oder ohne Sonnenbrille mehr Auffällt. Das Wonderbolt Hauptquartier Etwas später ist Rainbow im Hauptquartier, der Wonderbolt-Akademie, eingetroffen und Spitfire erklärt ihr ein wenig die Regeln. So sind die Teambesprechungen jeden Morgen um 07:20. da es in den EEP-Wachen zwanzig Ponys gab die zu den Wonderbolts wurden. Da Rainbow den größten Teil der Akademie schon kennt, (Siehe: Nicht um jeden Preis) führt Spitfire sie zu den offiziellen Wonderbolts Baracken. Erbaut von Admiral Fairweather persönlich. Doch als Rainbow hin will hält Spitfier sie zurück. Den Vor ihnen liegt die Flugpiste und die erste Wonderboltsregel lautet: erst in beide Richtungen schauen bevor man rüber geht. Die meisten Wonderbolts haben einen rasanten Auftritt, da heißt es aufpassen. Kurz darauf darf Rainbow in der Baracken das Original Wonderboltswappen bestaunen mit dem Motto: Altius volantis! Flieg hoch hinaus. Aber jetzt wird’s ernst und Rainbow hat Fünf Minuten um sich in Uniform zu werfen und raus zu kommen. Es gilt ein straffer Trainingsplan und man erwartet einen gut Eindruck von Rainbow. Gleich darauf bewundert sich Rainbow in der Wonderboltsuniform. Zwar wird sie schon etwas nervös vor ihrem Ersten Flug als Wonderbolt aber nach kurzer Selbstmotivierung geht sie raus. Der erste Eindruck Dummer weise passt Rainbow bei der Flugpiste nicht auf, gerade als Soarin' und Fleetfoot einfliegen. Spitfire versucht noch sie zu warnen doch ist es schon zu spät und Rainbow muss sich mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit bringen und landet dabei in einer Mülltone, einer vollen. Womit sie sich den Spitznamen Rainbow Crash einhandelt. Das weckt in Rainbow Erinnerungen an einen ähnlichen Zwischenfall an der Flugschule vor langer Zeit. Da behauptet Rainbow um ihren Stolz zu schienen das Soarin' und Fleetfoot sie mit Absicht umgeflogen haben aber das Zieht nicht. Den Regeln Nummer Eins: Erst in beide Richtungen schauen bevor man rüber geht. Darum wechselt Rainbow zur Ausrede das sie die anderen nur testen wollte. Da keiner verletzt wurde will Spitfire mit dem Training weitermachen. Der Erste Tag Gleich darauf überwacht Spitfire das Training für die Flugshow bei dem sich Rainbow mehr schlecht als recht schlägt. Dafür macht Spitfire Dash nach dem Training mit einer Wonderbolts Regel bekannt. Der schlechteste Flieger des Tages muss aufräumen. Das will Rainbow nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Party Als Rainbow völlig fertig heimkommt erwartet sie dort eine Party mit all ihren Freunden. Die alles von ihrem ersten Tag wissen wollen. Da sie aber nicht darüber reden will schiebt Rainbow vor Hunde müde zu sein. Sofort merken die Freunde das was nicht stimmt. Nun rückt Rainbow damit raus das man sie „Rainbow Crash“ nennt. Weile sie in eine Mülltone gekracht ist. Die Freude versuchen sie wieder aufzumuntern. Rarity rät Rainbow auf positive Art hervorzustechen. Sobald man Rainbow für was anderes kennt wird der Spitzname Schnee von Gestern sein. Dem kann Twilight nur zustimmen und rät Rainbow die Wonderbolts wie ihre Freunde zu sehen. Sie sind ein Team aber jede ist was besonderes. Das bringt Rainbow auf die Idee auf eigene Art hervorzustechen so wie jede von ihnen und saust los. Hervorstechen Rainbows Idee sieht so aus das sie in die jeweiligen Persönlichkeiten ihrer Freundinnen schlüpft und so einen neuen Spitznamen prägt. Darum dürfen die Wonderbolts früh am nächsten Morgen Bekanntschaft mit der durchgeknallten Pinkie Dash, der über ehrlichen Apple Dash, der besserwisserischen Twilight Dash, die mit Schecklisten um sich wirft, der verschüchterte Flutter Dash und Rarity Dash, die sich bei Soarin' einschmeicheln will, machen. Am Abende macht Spitfire Rainbow klar das sie den Unsinn lassen und sich aufs Fliegen konzentrieren soll. Zur Motivation präsentiert Spitfire Rainbow ihre eigene Wonderboltsjacke, auf der ihr Spitzname steht. Wie bei allen Wonderboltsjacken. Wie Soarin' alias „Clipper“ bestätigt. Für Rainbow gilt nun jetzt erst recht den Namen los zu werden. Geschehen soll das bei der Flugshow. Vor der Show Der große Tag ist gekommen und Rainbow platziert heimlich eine Gewitterwolke. Alles Ponys sind schon ganz gespannt. Besonders die Freunde die Rainbow sehen wollen. Nur Pinkie Pie braucht noch Zuckerwatte. Unterdessen beschließen die Freunde Rainbow so gut sie können zu unterstützen. Besonders nach diesem grässlichen Start. Twilight beruhigt damit das Rainbow unverwüstlich ist und alles überstanden hat. Da entdeckt Applejack Rainbow und winkt sie mal rüber. Das kommt Rianbow gerade recht den sie braucht Hilfe von Scootaloo und bringt sie zu einer Rampe nahe der Show. Der Plan: Vor dem Finale werden die Wonderbolts nahe an der Rampe vorbei Fliegen. Rainbow kommt als Letzte. So wie sie Scootaloo ein Signal gibt soll sie mit ihrem Scooter die Rampe runter sausen und eine Gewitterwolke in Rainbows Weg stoßen. Das soll in der Wolke einen Blitz hinter Rainbow auslösen der sie fantastisch aussehen lassen wird. Dann zieht sie ein Rainbow Dash Manöver durch was zur fantastischsten Lichtshow aller Zeiten werden soll. Zwar hat Scootaloo leise zweifel ob das eine so gute Idee ist aber Rainbow ist sich ihrer Sache sicher, vor allem das danach keiner sie mehr Rainbow Crash nennen wird. Aber jetzt muss Rainbow los. Die Flugshow Die Wonderbolts ziehen eine Spektakuläre Show ab. Nur Pinkie verpasst alles das sie gerade sämtliche Zuckerwatte aufkauft. Nun gibt Rainbow Scootaloo das Signal und sie stößt die Wolke an. Der Super-Crash Soarin merkt das Rainbow abdreht und gibt Spitfire bescheid. Leider driftet die Gewitterwolke vor Rainbow in den Weg. Sie kann gerade noch ausweichen. Doch kracht sie in einen Baum. Wird von einem Vogelschwarm in eine ein Banner gejagt. Davon in einen anderen Baum geschleudert. Der sie gegen eine Wolke schleudert, die sie abstürzen lässt. Rainbow kann sich fangen, fliegt aber nun durch die Gewitterwolke und stürzt, gut durchgebraten, in Pinkies Zuckerwatteberg. Zu allem Überfluss ist Spitfier sauer. Die Spitznamen der Anderen Nach dem Rainbow verarztet wurde erwartet Spitfire nun eine gute Erklärung. Immerhin hat Rainbow das Manöver ohne Rücksprache geändert und damit alle in Gefahr gebracht. Dafür müsste sie eigentlich raus fliegen. Rainbow ist für jede Strafe bereit. Sie gibt zu das man schon recht hatte sie Rainbwo Crash zu nennen und erklärt das immer eine gute Fliegerin war doch seit sie bei den Wonderbolts ist macht sie nur noch einen Fehler nach dem anderen. Ihr ganzes Leben träumte Rainbow Dash davon, aber sie scheint doch nicht für die Wonderbolts gemacht zu sein. Jedoch ist das Team ganz andere Ansicht. da Rainbow die talentierteste Fliegerin ist die sie je sahen und sie hat auch schon einige male Equestria gerettet. Spitfire erklärt das Rainbow ein Wonderbolt ist und seit sie bei den Reservisten ist hofften alle das ein Platz für sie frei wird. Was die den Spitznamen betrifft, erklärt Soarin das da nichts weiter bei ist. Seiner ist Clipper, den er daher hat dass er sich am ersten Tag einen großen Splitter eingefangen hat. Auch die anderen haben welche. Fleetfoot, ist Flach Huf weil sie am ersten auf Spitfiers Huf landete. Der von Misty Fly ist Gänseblümchen, Surprise hat sich Bummel Liese eingehandelt und der von High Winds ist Huf-im-Mund. Spitfires ist so übel das sie ihn nur flüstert. Das Team lässt noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen wenn Rainbow sich dran hält nicht mehr so anzugeben. Rainbow verspricht es und kann jetzt damit Leben statt hervorzustechen eine im Team zu sein. Das finden Spitfier gut, den sie will sich nicht die Chance entgehen lassen Rainbow jedes Jahr mit dem epischen Crash aufzuziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz setzt Spitfire sie für einen Monat auf Bewährung. Leb den Traum In der Nacht ist Rainbow noch mit aufräumen auf dem Flugplatz beschäftigt als ihre Freunde nach ihr sehen. Rainbow geht es gut und das sie für das ganze Chaos verantwortlich ist muss sie es auch weg räumen. Danach soll sie noch einen Monat um den Wonderboltscampus in Ordnung halten. Trotz allem ist Rainbow gut gelaunt. Antwort: weil sie eine Wonderbolt ist. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 12:13: Als Rainbow Twilight imitiert behauptet sie ihr Spitzname wäre „Lese Rainboom“ eine Anspielung auf die US amerikanische Kinder Fernsehserie Reading Rainbow von 1983 die die Zuschauer zum Lesen ermunterte. Navboxen en:Newbie Dash es:Newbie Dash ru:Newbie Dash pl:Newbie Dash pt:Newbie Dash uk:Newbie Dash Kategorie:Sechste Staffel